my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Fleetari Repair Shop
|location = Loppe |inhabitants = Fleetari |toilet = Yes |features = Used to fix/upgrade Satsuma |coordinates = |map = Fleetari Repair Shop location.png }} Fleetari Repair Shop is a car repair shop located in Loppe where the player may repair, upgrade, and/or recolour their Satsuma. The address of the shop is Loppentie 8, and the owner, who is also the mechanic, goes by the name Fleetari. The car repair shop is open from 08:00 to 16:00, Monday to Friday. The mechanic will call the player when the work is done, but he gives the call only once. It can take more than one in-game day to get the work done, and the car could be finished before he even calls. If one is not sure if the repairs are done, it can be checked if there's an order sheet on the repair shop counter. If the shop is closed, the player won't be able to know if the repairs are done. Fleetari's car, the Ferndale, can be found in front of the shop and can only be driven if an order has been placed for the Satsuma, and the keys are given to the player. this is so that the player doesn't have to walk back home. An outhouse is located just outside the shop, and the long coil springs can be found between the green car and broken tractor. The coil springs are from a larger vehicle, and are not recommended to be installed to the Satsuma. Service brochure The player can make the service orders by clicking the white sheet on the counter. This service brochure has seven pages including the front page, clicking the curved arrows on the bottom of the left page allows navigation. The order is accepted by clicking the pay now ("maksa nyt") text on the bottom to the right page. Fleetari will let the player borrow his Ferndale when he is working on the car. After he's done, he will notify the player with a phone call. After the phone call, the player's Satsuma can be picked up from the repair shop. Currently, all services are 10 % off, but can be increased to 40 % by doing the vandalism for Fleetari. :Note: Fleetari will only fix broken engine parts if they are inside the office and are not attached to the car/other parts. On the final gear change page, make sure to first click the price check box (1350) and then check a box next to the desired final gear ratio. A lower number means slower acceleration but higher top speed while a higher number means faster acceleration but lower top speed. 4.286 is the factory default (hand-written on the bottom of the right page, "vakio" means default). Spare parts Fleetari sells spare parts at the store. Spare parts can be found in a shelf inside the store next to the front door. Parts need to be uninstalled from the engine before they can be found and purchased in the store. There is no discount on the spare parts. Trivia Category:Loppe